Prosthetic feet are well known in the art. In use, such prosthetic feet typically do not replicate the action of a real foot and can generate “kickback” or “kickforward” reactions that increase the risk of injury to an amputee utilizing the foot. Kickback is motion created by the prosthetic foot in a backward direction during the walking cycle. Kickforward is motion created by the prosthetic foot in a forward direction during the walking cycle. Either motion may create instability for user if expanding or restricting the intended motion.
For an amputee, loosing bipedality may produce an involuntary anterior lean or shift, forcing a constant imbalance or rebalance of posture. The amputee no longer posses voluntary muscle control on his involved side due to the severance of the primary flexor and extensor muscles. The primary anterior muscle responsible for dorsiflexion (sagittal plane motion) is the anterior tibialis. Dorsiflexion is the voluntary ankle motion that elevates the foot upwards, or towards the midline of the body. The primary posterior muscle responsible for plantarflexion is is the gastro-soleus complex. It is a combination of two muscles working in conjunction: the gastrocnemius and the soleus. Plantarflexion is the voluntary ankle motion that depresses the foot downwards, or away from the midline of the body. Therefore, it is desirable to have a prosthetic foot configured to promote increased muscle activity and promote increased stability for amputees, and it is desirable to provide an improved prosthetic foot which would better replicate the action of a true foot. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an improved prosthetic foot which minimizes or eliminates “kickback” forces when the foot is utilized to walk over a door jamb or other raised profile object on a floor or on the ground.